Letters, Love, and a Kidnapping?
by Fumei-824
Summary: Written only in letters, notes, notices... The girls of the Kunoichi Academy are assigned to write letters to the guys of the Shinobi Academy. All goes well until a certain shy girl is kidnapped. NaruxHina SasuxSaku NejixTenten ShikaxIno. Slight KakaxKure
1. Chapter 1

**As the summary says this fic is told through letters, fliers, and other forms of writing only. I have never seen another fic like this and I hope it is or seems original to you. The name of author/authoress of the letter will be signed on the bottom of the letter and the name of the recipient of the letter will be on top. I believe this fic is AU but I'm not entirely sure, I'm pretty new to fanfiction.**

**Chapter One**

Dear Sasuke,

Hello! My name is Haruno Sakura, I am fifteen years old and attend The Kunoichi Academy for Young Female Ninja. My teacher Kurenai-sensei has told us that for this semester we will be writing to your school as pen-pals. As you most likely know we are required to write at least five letters each but our sensei's will not check them, it's an honor system. Does that make any sense to you? I could just pretend to write to you and still pass, however I do want to write to you and I hope you will want to write to me as well. I was quite interested to learn about you and did a little research. Unfortunately all I was able to find from my inquiries was your picture and a small bit of information about your past such as your friends from your childhood. Upon seeing your picture I realized some thing though, you seem extremely sad. Forgive me for being forward but may I ask why?

I can think of many things I would like to ask you first and for most about your family. Do you have any siblings, and if so what can you tell me about them(ex. names, ages, likes, dislikes...)? If not then do you wish you had siblings, why or why not? Who would you say are your best friends, what are they like? If you had to describe yourself with three words which words would you choose? And finally if you could have one wish what would it be and why? It is of the utmost importance that you answer these questions in their entirety. Your answers will give me an insight to your personality and then we can write to each other as our true selves.

Of course I'm sure that you will want to know about me as well. I am an only child and there fore have no siblings to speak(or write) of. I do wish though that I had a younger sister, not too much younger maybe a year or two. Some one who I could share the insights of life with and who would look up to me. I would say that Yamanaka Ino is my best friend. We are always there for each other and though she can be bossy I know she will always forget any arguments that we might have in a time of need. If I had to describe myself in three words I would have to use the words intelligent, pretty, and humble. My one wish is to be the best kunoichi in the world. I feel that this would not only benefit myself but others too. I would be an inspiration to all young females to do their best and as a result Konoha would see an increase in girls wanting to be ninja.

It is my hope that my letter has helped you to see a good side of life instead of the miserable one depicted in your photo. I hope also that my letter inspired you to write back to me with as much sincerity as I wrote with to you. I can only hope that we will not only become great pen pals through these letters but also great friends.

Sincerely,

Haruno Sakura

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura,

Don't write to me again. I have more important things to do than receive letters from a know it all kunoichi.

Sasuke

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Sasuke,

I must say I was appalled by your letter. I took the time to write you such a kind and thoughtful letter and that- I don't even know what to call it-note is what you send me! It was two sentences long and it took you a week to send it to me?! I don't even know what to say to you, so this letter has been cut short by you rudeness.

Sincerely,

Sakura

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura,

If you don't know what to say then don't say anything. Your sensei may not read your letter's but our's does, so I must write to you. I would much rather be training or doing some worth while but I am rqired to write to you. Four sentences is the requirement so don't ever expect more than that.

Sasuke

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Sasuke,

Four sentences? You only must write four sentences? If you don't write more than that I shall begin to think you are illiterate. Since it is quite obvious that you don't enjoy writing as much as some others why don't you connect it with some thing you do like-such as training. I have nothing else to comment on from your last letter except possibly your penmanship, it is quite nice. See how I must struggle to even make decent conversation? You must write back to me answering some of the questions from my first letter.

Sincerely,

Sakura

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura,

How do you expect me to connect some thing as trivial as writing to something as important as training? I had some time to think about your suggestion during free period and still I could think of nothing. I wasted my free period thinking of how I could connect this letter to training instead of doing the actual thing. Your questions were stupid and not worthy of answers, however I will tell you that like most shinobi I have one ambition and one I intend to complete before I die. I won't tell you what it is because you won't be able to handle it seeing as you are cushioned and not used to real life. You want some advice to become the best kunoichi? Get your head out of the clouds and go train.

Sasuke

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What do you think? Should I continue, if I do Naruto and Hinata will be next**. **I Think, ok I know Sasuke was OOC. If you have any suggestion on how to fix that please let me know. Also please remember that the boys don't know the girls and vice versa so they may be a bit different**.

**-Fumei**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reviewing! I got two requests for a NejixTenten chapter so here it is.**

**Chapter Two**

Dear Neji,

Hi, my name is Tenten...ok I thought about telling you my last name but then decided that you don't need to know it. I however DO know your last name, it's Hyuga. So your related to Hinata right? She's never mentioned having a brother so you must be a cousin or something. I don't actually know what to write about so I'll tell you what some of my friends are writing.

Sakura is scribbling away like a madwoman, seriously she already has like a page written and we just started writing. Hinata and I are writing like normal people, you know we write some sentences stop chew on the eraser(well I don't but Hinata does). And Ino actually Ino isn't writing any thing. I'll ask her why, alright I'm back she says she already knows her pen pal. I wonder why that's a bad thing?

Oh, Kurenai-sensei just wrote some suggestions on the board. Let's see...whoa she wants us to tell you our deepest secret. That's stupid I would never do that, our two schools come together for the Chuunin exam don't we? What if I told you I picked my nose(I don't)and then we were put on the same team.

I do think though that maybe I should tell you about my self. Well If you ever need to recognize me I have brown hair and it's usually, oh this is stupid I'll just put a picture of myself in the envelope. So any way I like to practice hitting targets, I know that ssounds stupid but I like to see how many targets I can hit with one senbon, kunai, throwing star, etc. What else about me...well in school I'm not like a really bad kid but some times I get bored and start practicing my aim and well I know the principal pretty well. See I get bored because I'm really supposed to be one grade up but my birthday misses the cut off date by like one day. Which doesn't seem weird but it's like I know all of this stuff I'm mean I don't think I've ever gotten less than a ninety five percent on a test before. Oh look I'm rambling.

Sincerely,

Tenten

To: Tenten

I have read your letters and there are some things that we need to discuss. Mainly dealing with what subjects are and are not ok to write about. Enclosed are the two lists.

From: Neji

**List of mention worthy subjects**

Training

**List of subjects never to be mentioned**

Hinata

Main/Branch house

If an item is not on either list then don't mention it.

Dear Neji,

Well I think that maybe you should revise that list a little. I can't write a whole letter just talking about training! Well maybe I could but it would be really boring. And about your list could you tell me why I'm not allowed to write about the people/things I'm not allowed to write about?

Thanks,

Tenten

To:Tenten

No. Enclosed is a new list. Training Update: I can now hit nine targets with one kunai.

From: Neji

**List of mention worthy subjects**

Training

School

Dear Neji,

Nine targets? Psh I did that when I was nine, now I can hit fourteen. And my friend Sakura said that you have to write at least four sentences, so right now your failing. But I guess I shouldn't worry so much about your academic standing when I'm writing this to you in the principals office. Well waiting room. I guess I should tell you what happened(it does count as shcool right?).

So I was sitting in W.A.C.(yes W.A.C. it stands for writing and communication) and we had a substitute because Kurenai-sensei was sick. So the substitute was sleeping and I was bored so I started throwing senbon at the ceiling. I had already made a smiley face and the Konoha leaf symbol, and I was starting to write the words I'm bored. But I had run out of senbon on the leaf symbol and Sakura and Hinata(ok I know I'm not supposed to mention her but she was there alright?)wouldn't give me any more because they thought I was going to get into trouble. Ino was asleep and anyway she didn't have any, I checked. So then Sakura asks if I can even get them down and of course I had to show her that I could. When I pulled them down with my chakra strings they all came speeding down and every one had to jump out of the way(I prpobably should have known that was going to happen). But Ino was asleep so she never moved and she got hit with a few senbon.

So there I was sitting in the waiting room and I decided to write to you(which is what I should have been doing in W.A.C. but I didn't think of it even though that's what every one else was doing)-oh wait I'm being called in to talk to the principal.

I'm back and I'm in detention. But it isn't so bad because all I have to do is finish this letter and then I can leave. And no offense or any thing but I'd much rather go home than write any longer, so I think I'll be done for today.

Tenten

To: Tenten

Why didn't you write in W.A.C. if that's what everyone else was doing? Didn't you see them? I have to admit I was impressed with the chakra strings, but you never clarified if you always had them attached to the senbon or if you just attached them to pull the senbon down. I would like to know. You might want to train more out side of class instead of during it.

From: Neji

**So I hope your happy with it. I think I am. Tenten is OOC because I think that If she wasn't her letters would be really boring. And Neji I tried I really did but he's still OOC. Please reveiw!!!**

**-Fumei**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thankies for the reviews!!! You guys are the best! Alright I know I said I was gonna do NaruxHina last chappie and then I didn't and well sorry to all you guys who wanted to read it cause I'm doing that again...that's kinda confusing so in plainer English -InoxShika time!!!**

**Chapter Three**

SHIKAMARU!!! I'm gonna tell you right now you'd better write back to me! I have to write five letters or I'll fail and I can't write back to you if you don't write to me first. Don't think that just because our fathers are best friends I won't beat you up next time I'm forced to go to your house. You already know about me thanks to the many times our fathers locked us up in your room so they could have "adult time"(a.k.a. get drunk). So I suggest that instead of going to sleep like I know you will you get a piece of paper and a pen and WRITE BACK TO ME!

-Ino

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Ino,

Writing in capital letters doesn't equal yelling.

Shikamaru

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Shikamaru,

You call that a letter??? I _know_ you have to write at least four sentences. Oh and by the way a sentence has to be at least five words long, that's a total of eighteen words per letter. Is that too much for you to write? Kurenai-sensei is a bit harsher than your sensei we have to write at least one paragraph but she would prefer that we wrote more. Is that maybe because she knows we can accomplish more? I think it is, what when you can barely hold a pencil long enough to write one sentence.

Wouldn't it be funny if our sensei's decided that we had to write to each other for the whole year instead of just the five letters we are required to write now? I can just imagine your face...o.O but then again you would probably just sleep through the announcement wouldn't you?

-Ino

P.S.-That is how you write a letter. Also I am well aware that writing in capital letters doesn't equal yelling, it emphasizes a point.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Ino,

Your right I have to write five sentences, how troublesome. How ever you are incorrect in your math it's actually a total of twenty words. Which is even worse than your predicted eighteen. And I wouldn't be surprised if the sensei's do decide to extend our writing assignments to the end of the year, however troublesome that might be. Speaking of troublesome things this sentence puts me clearly over the four sentence limit.

-Shikamaru

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Shikamaru,

I'm going to kindly forget any misgivings we might have had in the past, and you'd better do the same for me. The reason why, you may be asking your self, it's pretty simple really. My idiot of a friend Tenten hit me with senbon while I was sleeping. That's not fair to her really, she's pretty smart but she get bored easily and plays with weapons during class.

So while I'm sitting here in the nurses office waiting for Shizune to get some healing salve, the shelves are empty and she has to go all the way down the main office on the other side of the school to get some more. That may not seem like a big deal but seriously our school is HUGE! So any way I was in W.A.C.(your smart figure out what it means) and we had this crazy sub. She was like standing on the table and yelling at us to "do your work maggots" and stuff like that when all of a sudden she yawns and tells us she's going to take a nap. And she just sits down in a chair and goes to sleep! I had gotten barely any sleep the night before and I was tired too, so I figured that if she could sleep in class so could I (I don't want to hear any thing about sleeping in class from you cause I know you do it all the time). We were supposed to be writing letters to you guys but I thought that I'd just do during math or something.

So I was sleeping and having a nice peaceful non violent dream and I guess Tenten didn't want to write her letter either because she starts throwing senbon at the ceiling. And she wasn't just throwing them either, she was making designs and writing words. Sakura (the erm...genius?) asks Tenten if she can even get them down and Tenten (the bigger genius) is all like "sure I can". So she uses some chakra strings and pulls them all down. No "wake up Ino I'm going to make it rain deadly weapons on you" or any thing.

And now here I am waiting to be treated for puncture wounds in the nurses office. Tenten on the other hand is down at the principals waiting to get detention or suspension or some other punishment she deserves. Oh, Shizune is back, Write back to me soon ok?

-Ino

P.S- Maybe you should sign your letters as Shika since Shikamaru is so long, I think I'll start my letters with Shika from now on...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Ino,

No, while Shikamaru is troublesome to write I will not sign my letters as Shika. Leave it to you to make a big deal out of some thing that could happen to anyone. I didn't finish your letter because it was too long and troublesome to read it all. I do know what W.A.C. stands for by the way, writing and communication. We have a very similar class called communication and writing(C.A.W.), I think our sensei took your sensei's idea and switched it around.

-Shikamaru

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ino is so fun to write, she starts off kind of trying to be aloof like Sakura but then gradually fades back to being herself. Ok cookies for anyone who can figure out who the girls sub was. And double cookies for any one who can guess who the guys sensei is. Please Reveiw!**

**-Fumei**


	4. Chapter 4

**I never knew so many people didn't like cookies...Congrads to Kaida Kiku** **for figuring out who the two mystery people were!**

**Chapter 4**

Dear Naruto,

Hello, my name is Hyuga Hinata. My teacher thinks we should tell you secrets about ourselves, things we haven't even told our friends. I'm going to try but there isn't much to say. First let me say that I'm very shy. This letter sounds nothing like me because I'm trying to be more confident, so if you ever meet me don't expect me to talk to you. It won't be that I don't like you it's just that I don't talk a lot. I don't think I have any real secrets so instead I'll tell you about my friends, but what if you don't want to hear about them? Maybe I won't tell you(this right here is the real me, unsure of just about everything...why am I telling you this you don't want to hear it.). I have decided that I will tell you about my friends but if you don't want to read about them then please skip the next paragraph.

Tenten is my best friend, she and I met our first year here at the academy. I wanted to be her friend because she was so confident but was too shy to talk to her. Eventually she noticed me(no matter how hard I try to blend in every one always ends up noticing me...maybe it's my eyes?) And soon we became friends, I don't really remember exactly how it happened but we're still friends to day so... Tenten has a rather short attention span and no matter how hard I try to stop her(which in retrospect isn't very hard) she gets into trouble. Sakura and Ino are my other two friends, both also very confident in themselves. I look up to people like that, especially the one's who have had a hard life and can still hold their heads up high(probably because I never could).

If you just read that and we're bored I'm very sorry. If you skipped it I'm also sorry because I have nothing else to write about and I have ended up writing you a very short letter.

I'm very sorry,

Hinata

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Hinata,

You seem very nice, but I really don't do well with shy people. I'm sorry but I don't think this pen pal thing will work. If it makes you feel better though your friends seem very nice.

From,

Naruto

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Naruto,

This will be my last letter to you I guess. You don't need to write back I just wanted to let you know that I understand and agree with you. If you feel that I won't be a good pen pal for you then we shouldn't write to each other. I'm sure your sensei won't mind and my sensei can find another pen pal me as well. I'm also glad that you like my friends and I know that at least two of them don't like their pen pals so maybe we could switch(assuming that you want another pen pal). I"m not sure if you know this but if I don't write five letters to you I will fail the course. If you do know this I just want to assure you that this is fine, I like Kurenai-sensei and if you don't want to write anymore you shouldn't have to.

Good Bye,

Hinata

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Hinata,

I bet you weren't expecting to hear from me again-were you? But your so nice that I wanted to write back. And my sensei is forcing me too(dear sensei, If your reading this then go to - - - - the end of this message has been censored by Naruto's sensei ), but I still would have written back to you-probably. Please write back to me soon to let me know if you've forgiven me. By the way are you Neji's cousin? I asked him but he wouldn't answer me.

Thanks,

Naruto

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Naruto,

Of course I've forgiven you. There was never any thing for me to be mad about. I'm sorry that your sensei is making you write to me, but then you did say that you wanted to(but were you just lying just to be polite?). I would of course like to hear about your friends since you read what I wrote about mine. I'm sure they're all as nice and confident as you are.

I suppose I should ask you questions about yourself, but what should I ask? What is your family like? Mine consists of my father and my sister Hanabi. What are your interests? I enjoy reading and listening to my friends talk (I usually don't participate in the conversations).

That's all I can think of,

Hinata

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Hinata,

I don't have I family and I like to try to beat Sasuke(he's my rival). I liked hearing about you and your family. One thing I don't get though is that you never mentioned Neji. Is he related to you? And I want to let you know that I actually do like getting your letters and writing to you.

From,

Naruto

P.s.- I think you need to get some more confidence so will you let me help you with that?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Kakashi,

I understand that you are the teacher of the student my girls are writing to. I would like to ask you to encourage them to write more detailed letters. Four sentances is not enough.

Sincerely,

Kurenai

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurenai,

Look who's talking. You only wrote three sentences, but it's okay I know the reason why. You are secretly in love with me and are too nervous to write any more than that. Don't worry I won't tell a soul.

Kakashi

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Kakashi,

You are an idiot and the only person who loves you is yourself.

Kurenai

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurenai,

Denial is the first step. Don't worry I sent you a book that has a quiz in it. Take the quiz and you will see that you are secretly in love with me.

Kakashi

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next chappie will be dairy entries, mote that have been passed**, **and of course the answer to Kurenai's quiz.** **Reveiw (please).**

**-Fumei**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay Tomboy14 and Wise Angel192 Figured out who the girl's sub and guy's teacher were! Plus they've both reviewed every chapter, you two ROCK! As you can see reviews make me happy so keep 'em coming!**

**Chapter Five**

**Note passed between Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten during W.A.C.**

Guys, what are we supposed to be doing? And why do you all have paper out?-Tenten

We are writing letter's to our penfriend's that we were assigned yesterday. -Sakura

Oh, I forgot where I put that sheet of paper with that guy's name...-Tenten

It might be in your binder.-Ino

Or in your pocket, oh wait never mind you don't have pockets...-Sakura

I know I put it somewhere.-Tenten

Hey Hinata! I found it, his last names Hyuga. Hyuga Neji, you know him?-Tenten

No.-Hinata

Lie. You gotta stop blushing when you lie Hinata.-Ino

I don't- well not really...-Hinata

Yes you do.-Ino

Yes Hinata you do blush. Unfortunately, lying is a useful skill for a Kunoichi to have.-Sakura

Yea too bad...-Tenten

Kurenai-sensei is coming we'll continue this tomorrow...-Sakura

**Same note, same time, same place, next day**

I can't believe this! I took the time to write a caring, thoughtful letter and what do I get back?! Two sentences! Two! And they were really mean I can't stand him, I hope he rots in-

Sakura you could rant all day but in stead give us a chance to talk!-Tenten

Fine!-Sakura

Why don't you just stop writing to him? That's what I'm doing with my pen pal...-Hinata

Well I would but I don't wan to fail this course, plus I found a picture of him and...-Sakura

Do you have it let me see!-Ino

Ooooh, hottie! I think I'm in love!-Ino, and Tenten

Have you guys ever been in love?-Sakura

No, not really-Tenten and Hinata

Hello did you NOT see what I just wrote???-Ino

No seriously.-Sakura

Oh, well kind of.-Ino

Yeah well he's a jerk too, and hey Hinata am I correct in saying that you are willing to FAIL W.A.C. and not write back to your penfriend?-Sakura

Um, yes?-Hinata

Why?????-Tenten, Ino, and Sakura

Well he didn't think it was going to work, so...-Hinata

GIRLS GET TO WORK!- Kurenai

Yes ma'am- All

**Same note, same time, same place, next day**

Do your work...maggots? What's up with this new sub??-Tenten

Yes this Anko-sensei is quite strange.-Sakura

But look, is she sleeping...is that even allowed?-Hinata

Nope it isn't, but she's gonna do it then so am I.-Ino

You really shouldn't do that Ino.-Sakura

Too late she's already snoring.-Tenten

Tenten what are you doing?-Hinata

I'm bored and the ceiling could use some sprucing up don't ya think? By the way do you have any senbon?-Tenten

The ceiling was fine before, and by the way that's vandalism.-Sakura

Any more senbon?-Tenten

No, your going to get in trouble Tenten.-Hinata

Can you even get those down?-Sakura

Of course watch me...Oops, do you think Ino will be ok?-Tenten

NO SHE WILL NOT THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!-Ino

* * *

**Note passed between Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru**

This note has been intercepted by Kakashi. Don't try this again.

* * *

**Are you in love with him?**

No, and I am not taking this stupid test of my own free will. Anko thinks it's funny and is forcing me. It isn't funny!

_Yes it is, keep writing._

**1) Do you find your self blushing around him?**

I don't know I've never met the guy.

_What about when you read his letters?_

NO! Ok maybe, but I was angry so it might have been that.

**2) Do you wait longing ly for letters, post cards, etc.?**

NO that is a definite NO.

**3) How often do speak with him/want to speak with him?**

Only when absolutely necessary. If I had my choice it would be NEVER!

**4) And finally, Do you think you like him?**

NO, NO, NO!!!!!!

**Ok, here's your score...**

Wait that's it? Only four questions?

_What you wanted more questions? _

NO!

**You are in DENIAL. You are totally into him but are not ready to admit it to the world. Take your time girl.**

Wait he was...right? No, this is a cheap test, it proves nothing! Nothing!

_Ok, I think you should have your students take it..._

Not a bad idea Anko, not a bad idea...

* * *

**Ok I made the test up that's why it sucked**. **Please review**, **help the poor authoress feel good about her story! Oh and for my NejixTenten fans I've got a one-shot up!(yes that was shameless advertisement of my fic but it's mine so who cares?)  
**

**-Fumei**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry 'bout the late-ish update. It's just that now that drama club has started up again and I still have another fic I'm working on (Flipped Feelings, yeah it kinda needs some reviews. Hint hint lol!)****So the up dates may be slower than usual, again sorry.**

**Chapter Six**

**Sakura's Diary Entries**

Dear Diary,

My pen pal has not of yet written back to me, although I only sent my letter to him yesterday... I wonder if he will enjoy my letter though? What am I talking about of course he will he has to. Unless he doesn't mind failing a class. Oh no, you don't think he does fail any thing, do you? How horrible would it be if I had to write letters to some one who got any thing less than a B. I am for now done telling you of my problems.

* * *

Dear Diary, 

I can't believe it!!!! Forget what I said about some one with bad grades, this guy is worse SO much worse! Not only does he not wish to write to me(can you imagine???!) But he is completely rude too! I don't even know what to write back to him. Should I pretend nothing's wrong? Or not write back at all? But no I couldn't do that I would fail!! Well I suppose that I'll try to write him back then...

* * *

Dear Diary,

Well I tried. And what good was it? None! All he has to write to me is four sentences, four!? Maybe I'll write back in a mocking tone and then he will see the error of his ways. Yes...this _Sasuke_ he will most definitely write back more than four sentences when he reads my next letter. I think I'll also suggest a way to make writing more interesting to him. He doesn't strike me as the type who is stupid, just stubborn.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Well! I must say I am elated! Once again I have proved that I can beat the odds, yes dear diary I Haruno Sakura have triumphed. After weeks (okay possibly only one) of hard struggle and many hours with pen in hand I have done what I once thought was impossible. I have persuaded Sasuke to write more than four sentences in his last letter to me. This is a great accomplishment that he will surely be noted about. Please wish me luck diary, I am now going to write a reply to his letter.

* * *

**Tenten's Training Log Entries**

- Today I hit thirteen targets, must be getting lazy because I hit fourteen all last week

* * *

-Hit thirteen targets again, lost temper and destroyed two, some white eyed freak snorted at me so I yelled at him(maybe one of Hinata's cousins) tried to figure out if it was a boy or girl but couldn't, hope it was a boy(was kinda hot, ONLY IF IT WAS A BOY!!!)

* * *

- My pen pals an idiot, went to get letter and he won't talk about his own cousin! Got mad at targets again, destroyed two, freak wasn't there, still don't know it's gender

* * *

-No training today detention and then a four mile run as punishment(run is my own form of punishment

* * *

**Hinata's Diary Entries**

Dearest Diary,

My entries sadly will just be short notes about my day because father doesn't believe diaries are important for a young kunoichi(who needs as much training as I do). So my day today was nice, I talked to Tenten, Sakura, and Ino. Also I wrote to my pen pal, his name is Naruto.

* * *

Dear Diary, 

Sorry my entry was cut short, father came in. That will probably happen a lot. My pen pal doesn't want to write any more, I told him it was ok, I guess I was just to boring for him.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Naruto wants to be pen pals again! And he wants to know if I'm Neji's cousin. This is bad, how can I tell him Neji doesn't like me? Then Naruto won't like me! I just won't mention it...

* * *

Dear Diary,

HE WANTS TO HELP ME!!! Yes, he wants to help me gain confidence, could anyone be any nicer to me? Diary I think I might be falling in love with him, is that bad? I wonder...

* * *

**Ino's entry in the Diary given to her by Tenten**

Dear diary,

Tenten want's to make up for almost killing me, and how does she do it? She gives this piece of crap! What does she think I'm going to do with this? I mean c'mon! But as long as I have this I'll confess a few things, first I think I like having Shikamaru as a pen pal. He never mentions anything I write to him so I can pretty much tell him any thing. Why do I need a diary when I have Shika to write to? That's right Tenten I'm throwing this diary out right now! Well maybe in a few minutes when I leave Shikamaru's house, wouldn't want him to find this now would I?

* * *

**Short but hopefully good. Please review what you thought, and if you get****the chance read my fic Flipped Feelings and review that to please!!!**

**-Fumei**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ah just taking a break and writing a fun chapter here..so yeah...ok I'm babbling...**

**Chapter Seven**

**Sakura's Quiz**

**Are you in love with him?**

What kind of test is this? Kurenai-sensei are you setting us up?

**1) Do you find your self blushing around him?**

I have not met him but if I had it would be a possibility.

**2) Do you wait longingly for letters, post cards, etc.?**

Yes as of now but not before, maybe not even now...I don't know...

**3) How often do speak with him/want to speak with him?**

Right now I can't wait, he actually wrote more than was necessary for once!

**4) And finally, Do you think you like him?**

Possibly, wait NO, ok maybe...

**Ok, here's your score...**

Only four questions? Kurenai-sensei did you make this up on your own?

**You are in CRUSH-MODE. You are totally into him but are not ready to admit it to any one other than close friends. Take some time, but not too much and beware it isn't called a crush for nothing!**

* * *

**Tenten's Quiz**

**Are you in love with him?**

Umm I don't think so...

**1) Do you find your self blushing around him?**

How in the world should I know???

**2) Do you wait longingly for letters, post cards, etc.?**

Not really but it's kinda nice to hear from him.

**3) How often do speak with him/want to speak with him?**

Not too often...

**4) And finally, Do you think you like him?**

As a friend yeah, but as like a_ boyfriend_ no not really.

**You are JUST FRIENDS for now. But there's always a chance love will bloom...**

This is crap I'm going to train.

* * *

**Ino's Quiz**

**Are you in love with him?**

I'm sorry but WHAT??? Kurenai-sensei have you gone crazy?

**1) Do you find your self blushing around him?**

Um no. I'm too busy yelling at him.

**2) Do you wait longingly for letters, post cards, etc.?**

Why would I have to wait when he lives like right down the block?

**3) How often do speak with him/want to speak with him?**

About twice a week I'd say.

**4) And finally, Do you think you like him?**

No, he's too lazy and he never does any thing for me anyway.

**You are in COUPLE MODE. You two already make the perfect couple and act like it to, how sweet!**

WTF??? Kurenai-sensei...

* * *

**Hinata's Quiz**

**Are you in love with him?**

I'm not sure...is this even part of the test?

**1) Do you find your self blushing around him?**

Probably if we were face to face I would.

**2) Do you wait longingly for letters, post cards, etc.?**

Yes I enjoy reading Naruto's letters.

**3) How often do speak with him/want to speak with him?**

When ever I get the chance to write to him, if he's written to me first of course.

**4) And finally, Do you think you like him?**

Yes I do. Please don't tell anyone Kurenei-sensei.

**You are in LOVE. It's cute and sweet but don't make it too obvious, it might scare him away.**

* * *

Dear Anko,

I gave them the test. The answers are great! I'm mailing them to you now, so have a good laugh and then send them back. NO SHOWING ANYONE ELSE!!! Got that, these are my students and even if the answers are pretty funny (especially lively Ino's) it doesn't mean the rest of the world has to know. So send them right back ok?

-Kurenai

* * *

Dear Kurenai,

Well I must say your students are a piece of work. Especially that Ino, ah I haven't seen such obliviousness since you and Kakashi... Well you should go write to him, so I won't keep you from your love letter any longer.

-Anko

* * *

Dear Kurenai,

Have you started your love letter to me yet? Anko showed me your test results and I must say, I think I deserve bragging rights. I really hit the nail on the head didn't I, well keep up you work on that love letter.

-Kakashi

* * *

Dear Kakashi,

She SHOWED YOU!? I hate you. Go rot in a hole.

-Kurenai

* * *

Dearest Kurenai,

Oh such bitterness, your just nervous about writing to me.

-Kakashi

* * *

Dear Anko,

What is wrong with you? You showed Kakashi my test results????

-Kurenai

* * *

Dear Kurenai,

I did what? I never showed Kakashi the test result...Oh my god! He tricked you! He tricked you into telling him the results and you fell for it! OMG I'm crying right now!

-Anko

* * *

**Bulletin posted by Kurenai in the teachers lounge**

I hate you all.

* * *

**So?? Was it good? I couldn't resist the whole ShikaxIno thing, too good to pass up! lol! Please review!!!**

**-Fumei**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG I am so so so so sorry that I haven't updated sooner!! I was so busy with my other fic Flipped Feelings and school work that I haven't had a chance to update. Again sorry!**

**Chapter Six**

Dear Sasuke,

YES! I am victorious yet again. You do realize of course that you wrote me a total of seven sentences. Granted that I took offense at five of the seven but still, seven sentences! I have been thinking that maybe all of my friends and their pen pals should get together with you and I and go to a restaurant or something. What do you think? Before you say no right away think about it...longer...longer...ok now you may say no as I know you will (no pun intended). But please, I urge you, it could be fun. Not to mention a great way for us to meet some new people, and each other. You know I know what you look like but you don't even have the faintest idea of what I look like, isn't that funny. Well, no it isn't really is it? It's more like ironic, yes ironic isn't it? Well I must go there's work to do and studying for my test that's in two weeks (you can never study too hard you know).

Sincerely,

Sakura

* * *

Sakura,

I am aware that I wrote you seven sentences. I had nothing else to do because it was too late to train by the time I realized you last idea was stupid. I will now be going back to four sentences. I'm off to train (you can never train too hard, ever).

Sasuke

P.S.- For the sake of deflating your ego I take great pleasure in telling you that yes, we all should meet at Icharaku. How about at six?

* * *

Dear Sasuke,

That sounds wonderful! I can't wait to meet your friends. I'm so sorry to se that your back to doing the minimum amount of work possible. But then that's how boys are I suppose. By the way my idea was not stupid, it was thoughtful but sadly didn't work for you.

Sincerely,

Sakura

P.S.- My ego wasn't disturbed in the least, thank you very much.

* * *

Dear Neji,

It has occurred to me that I never really told you about myself did I? Sure I wrote a few things that I can do but nothing about how I feel. So here goes...

I'm the girl that blends in you know, I've got friends but not too many, I'm pretty but not gorgeous, smart but not a genius, nice but I can be petty, athletic but I'm no Rock Lee (you know him right he goes to your school, I've met him once or twice at the training ground. All in all I'm the girl that the guys talk about asking out but the end up going on a date with the cheerleader who was with me when we first met.

And the picture I sent you? Yeah I don't usually wear my hair down or were purple, it's not my color. So You don't really know what I look like either, but tough luck I'm not telling you.

Now I'm not complaining I love my life but some times you know I wish I could be something special that no one else can do. That's why I like weapons, because most girls are weary of them so I can throw myself at them and hear people whisper "Did you see _that_, she really good at this.". That's all I want, so yes I'm an under achiever. Now that you really know me, still want to be my pen pal?

Just curious,

Tenten

* * *

To: Tenten

Interesting, I've never heard of an under achiever who can make designs on their class room ceiling. It's strange how you think of your self but then I've never met you so I wouldn't know. As to never seeing you, Sasuke is asking all of us to go to Icharaku with our pen pals, so are you going? I may or may not show up.

From: Neji

* * *

Dear Neji,

Fine, Maybe I'll show up and maybe I won't. You might be there alone because you wouldn't give me a definite answer. But I'll probably go, if some one else is paying for the food, do you know if some one else is? 'Cause I don't have the funds to pay for myself, yeah I'm poor.

Tenten

P.S. Hinata has been absent for a while, is she sick (I don't care if I'm not supposed to write about her ok!)

* * *

To: Tenten

Hinata is fine, she only has a cold. She will be returning to school shortly. Do not question about her well being again. That is an order.

From: Neji

* * *

Dear Shika

Hey! I don't have much to write about, that's why I haven't written in a few days. And you know what? Hinata (Neji's cousin) has been missing for a few days and she's never before been absent in her whole life! Like not since pre-school. Weird huh? Hey can you ask Neji where she is? 'Cause I tried to go to her house and they had an insane amount of guards outside their house and they wouldn't let me in or answer any of my questions. It made me so MAD! You know that 'cause I took my anger out on you the next day.

Bye-bye,

Ino

* * *

Dear Ino,

I still have some bruises from that day you know. And I can't ask Neji because he was acting very weird then left school in the middle of the day for a 'family emergency'. He's only been coming to school for two hours since then. You don't think Hinata's been kidnaped do you? It sounds strange but her clan is pretty prestigious.

-Shikamaru

* * *

Dear Shika,

Kidnaped? No way, that could never happen I saw how heavily guarded that house is. There is no way a kidnaper could get into that house. Let alone get out. Unless...no..well maybe it's being guarded so heavily because Hinata got kidnaped! Oh no! Shikamaru I coming over as soon as I can!

Ino

* * *

Dear Ino,

Don't bother. We're all meeting at Icharaku in two days any way we can discuss it there. And Neji will be there so we can ask him. If he shows up any way, how troublesome this is...

-Shikamaru

* * *

Dear Naruto,

Well I don't like to speak about Neji and I'm so sorry about your family. I know how it feels to lose one parent and losing both must be devastating. My life is normal right now, which is amazing because I don't believe it's been normal before. It can't stay this nice for much longer though. Oh well, it was nice while it lasted.

Write back soon,

Hinata

* * *

Dear Hinata,

My life isn't ever normal either. What can you really expect though huh? We're really very similar, have you noticed that? I never thought I'd find some one like you, and never through my teacher! Crazy isn't it?

From,

Naruto

* * *

Dear Hinata,

Are you going to write back soon? It's been like a week!

From,

Naruto

* * *

HINATA!?

* * *

Dear Hinata's friends,

Where's Hinata? Is she mad at me? She hasn't answered my letters.

From,

Naruto

* * *

Dear Naruto,

We don't know where she is. Come to Icharaku at six tonight and we can all discuss it. ok?

From,

Hinata's friends

* * *

**Well? Like, don't? Think I waited WAY to long to update? I''d love to know!**

**-Fumei**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's my latest update enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Guess who has a secret plan to take over Naruto? Keep guessing 'cause it's not me...**

**Edit Alert: On the last chapter I titled it chapter six. That's only because I was tired, I'll fix it soon...ish**

**Chapter Nine **

**Notes on the meeting at Icharaku, as taken by Haruno Sakura.**

I, Haruno Sakura, hereby swear to write down every thing that is said and done at this meeting from the time I arrive to the time I leave. Even if I do not agree with what is said I will still write it down starting NOW.

I the (naturally) pink haired beauty glided down the road towards the ramen stand known as Icharaku. Of course the heads of all at the stand turned toward me, unfortunately I am cursed with a natural sense of timing and was the first to arrive. The man and his daughter who were there hurried away in awe of my beauty and obvious intelligence.

As the minutes ticked by I began to wonder if I had the wrong date or time, but at last a dark haired young man with an even darker look on his face came up to me. I of course reconized him at once as Sasuke, my pen pal.

I greeted him warily for I knew from his letters how rude he could be. As expected he grumbled something faintly recognizable as a greeting and sat down. I can only describe his next course of action as brooding, which he did until Ino and Tenten arrived a few minutes later.

Ino was dragging a boy behind her as well, who's head faintly resembled (and still does resemble) a pineapple. He grumbled but obligingly sat down as Ino introduced him as Nara Shikamaru, her pen pal. Soon a loud and annoying blonde boy walked up and began to talk, and talk, and talk, finally I was forced to hit him over the head to quiet him. Needless to say that only worked for about ten seconds,but it did give my aching head a short break for his noise. He introduced himself as Uzumaki Naruto, Hinata's pen pal. I have no idea what she see's in him but then again Hinata also told me that Sasuke sounded scary, as if that could be possible. You just need to know how to deal with Sasuke, that's all.

As we were about to begin with our proceedings, a white eyed boy with a scowl on his face came up to us. He glared at us and said that Hinata had under any circumstances not been kidnapped. Just as Naruto shouted his name (which happens to be Neji) Tenten yelled (into my ear very loudly mind you),

"You!" This exclamation of hers was followed by some rather obscene language that I do not wish to repeat. Neji as well yelled something or another, I could not hear over the din Tenten was making.

I could tell by the surprised looks on the boys faces that a outburst from Neji was very uncommon, I only wish I could say the same thing about Tenten.

Although I could not properly understand all of what Tenten was shouting I could make out the phrases "White eyed freak!", "I thought you were a cool pen pal!", and lastly "So you _are_ a boy...". I do not believe he heard the last one though...

After Neji and Tenten (but mostly Tenten) calmed down I discerned that everyone was present. As I cleared my throat to start the meeting every one looked to me. And we begun our discussion of what happened to Hinata...

(**I will now switch to present tense as the meeting has begun)**

"Does anyone know anything about Hinata's disappearance from school, the community, and above all existence?" I ask.

"Why don't you ask freak boy, her cousin." Tenten suggests hiking a thumb in Neji's direction.

Crossing his arms Neji refuses to speak and Naruto asks him why he even came if he doesn't want to help get his cousin back. Again Neji is silent. It is apparent that 'freak boy' is an apt name for him.

"She wasn't sick, or complaining of feeling sick or any thing the day before she left." Ino offers, Tenten and I nod our heads in agreement.

"Ino's correct and yet none of this makes sense if Hinata wasn't kidnapped." Shikamaru puts in lazily, I have a sneaking suspicion that he won't offer much more information tonight.

"So maybe, if Hinata_ was_ kidnapped, then...who has her?" Naruto asks while slurping noodles from a bowl of ramen, it's obviously his favorite food.

"Rival clans, jealous villages, psychotic ninja's the list goes on." Shikamaru sighed.

"So...what should we do?" I ask.

"Nothing."

"Shut up freak boy." Tenten snaps as soon as Neji speaks, I never knew that she was the type of person to hold a grudge...

"We can't do anything. We have nothing to go on, no sightings or messages from the kidnappers. That is assuming Hinata was kidnapped." Sasuke spoke his first words to the group.

We sit in silence looking around fro answers. Ino slaps Shikamaru from time to time, as much to keep him awake as to remind him to think. Tenten continues to shoot glares at Neji. Naruto has ordered yet another bowl of ramen. And Sasuke is silent.

It is late and getting dark quickly. We, as a group have decided to meet here again tomorrow night. Same time, same place. For now I take a break from recording the events of this meeting.

_You call this notes?! Sakura you practically wrote a book here! And by the way you have a very high opinion of your self you know. _

I heroically wrestle the pen away from Ino after she steals it to meddle with the perfect notes I have taken.

Here's hoping for Hinata's rescue and safe return,

Sakura

**Hmmm...short but good I think. Please review! I'm begging you! No get ready for some more shameless advertising...**

**I have started a fic called I kid you not. It's a KakaxKure fic and I think it's pretty cute so far. It's in desperate need of reviews. And I only need one more review for Flipped Feelings to reach my goal of fifty reviews! Ok bye for now...**

**-Fumei**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey again! I'm goin' on a vacation pretty soon so I might update once more or just wait 'till I get back**.** Hmmmm...I guess it'll depend on how many reviews I get for this chappie.** **And in case any one's interested no, I'm not going anywhere sunny like Florida. I'm going skiing, which is still pretty good.**

**Chapter Ten**

After seeing the MORE THAN ample notes that Sakura took last night, I Yamanaka Ino decided to take the notes to night. After all it won't hurt for Sakura to down size her ego a little bit. or even cut her ego in half, come to think of it.

Just how did I convince Sakura that I should take the notes? Well it involved a kunai, her diary, and a lot of ink. And an essay that I made Shika write down for me, I didn't actually understand all of the (twenty letter!!) words in it but Sakura seemed to.

So onto tonight then, when I got to the ramen shack Sakura was already there. We talked a bit about how we thought last night went until I remembered that I forgot something. Or should I say _some one_. By the time I returned, with Shika dragging behind me, every one but Tenten's pen pal was waiting for us. Well every one who was involved with the whole Hinata's disappearance thing any way.

Just as Sasuke cleared his throat to start the meeting, Tenten's pen pal (whose name I later learned was Neji) SLOWLY (seriously the guy probably can't speed up to save his life...) walked up to us. In his hand he held a crumpled piece of paper that gave the appearance of being some litter that he had picked up off the street. But Neji isn't really the kind of guy who would go around picking up other people's trash so it seemed that the small piece of paper actually was important. Oh how right I was (oh, I hope I don't sound too much like sakura there...).

**(Following the example set by the previous note taker, I'll switch to present tense now)**

Neji throws a piece of paper down onto the ramen shack's table top. Immediately (so as not to let any broth that might have spilled onto the table stain the already quite dirty sheet of paper) Sakura snatches it up and reads it, silently to herself.

While she scrutinizes the writing on paper I look at the paper itself. It is crinkled and stained in places, and though I am looking at the back side of the paper the writing that has bled through seems very familiar.

Narrowing her eyes Sakura asks forming the words slowly and precisely,

"Where did you get this?"

Every one else is hanging on her words as they themselves and I too, still do not know what the paper says. We all look to Neji as he crosses his arms and doesn't open his mouth. Tenten looks like she's going to kill him and as she opens her mouth, probably to say those very words, Neji speaks. His voice is cold and quiet but every one hears what he says.

"Hinata wrote it. Her kidnappers sent it to the Hyuuga complex." So Hinata wrote it. No wonder the hand writing looked so familiar.

This surprising statement leads to all out chaos as every one grabs for the letter. Naruto, already on his second bowl of ramen, is the first to grab it from Sakura as he shouts,

"From Hinata?! Really?!"

Tenten looks at Neji with a new respect and considerably less hatred in her eyes. All the while Naruto is reading and re-reading the paper, finally he turns his head to the side and holding the letter an arms lentgh away from him he asks,

"Why are some of these letters darker than the others?"

And again there is a mad dash for the letter. This time Sasuke grabs it roughly from Naruto and spreads it on a clean part of the table top. We all crowd around him and get a first (or in some peoples cases, second) view of the letter.

Dear Father,

Do not worry my** I** h**a**ve not been har**m**ed. Although **I** am kept i**n** a da**r**k room, I have n**o**t been injured and won't be harmed as long as a ransom is payed. My **c**aptors are insisting on a twenty thousand dollar ransom and will not release me until it is payed. They also say that if it is not payed in full in one week they will **k**ill me. My **c**hakra has been c**o**mpletely drained and I am heavily g**u**arded at all times. My kidnappers forced me to write this a**n**d demand an answer in **t**h**r**ee da**y**s.

-Hinata

The bolded letters are: I, a, m, i, n, r, o, c, k, c, o, u, n, t, r, and y.

**I am in rock country.**

"Oh my god..." Tenten breathes, and all the others reactions are more or less the same (with varying amounts of emotion).

We have found out the approximate area of Hinata's location! Since we are not sure what exactly we should do, Naruto begging to leave right now and Neji insisting that we let the Hyuuga's take care of it, this meeting is over.

We will meet again tomorrow to discuss plans of Hinata's rescue and the date we'll leave to go to rock country. Shika better get a good nights sleep because all of his strategic knowledge is going to be needed tomorrow for sure.

-Ino

* * *

**Alright, here's what I need you to do. Channel your inner-Shikamaru, good. Now channel your inner-Ino. Now slap your inner-Shikamaru silly and let your inner-Ino reveiw. Good.**

**-Fumei**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm ba-ack! Lol! So this update is pretty delayed so I won't babble on and on today.** **Oh and this chapter will be short, I'm busy this week so this is all I can get out until the week end.**

**Chapter Eleven**

Apparently it's 'pass-along-the-torture-day' so I, Tenten will record 'the meeting of all who are concerned and those who are not so concerned about the safety and well being of a friend and or relative and or acquaintance' today. So named by Sakura. If I got to name the meeting it would be something like, 'the meeting of those of us who care about Hinata, those of us who were dragged here by those of us who care about Hinata, and those of us who insist she's home sick with a cold but show up at these meetings anyway'. Wow that was fun, I wonder what Ino would name it? Hmmm... 'the meeting where THE GIRLS actually do some thing to save Hinata instead of sleeping, eating, or brooding'.

Yep, that pretty much sums Ino up, but what about every one else? Well Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji would be too busy either sleeping or brooding as said above, but Naruto might take some time away from his ramen to think of a title. Or maybe not...but supposing he did... 'the meeting where we make an elaborate plan but end up rushing like chickens with out a head into the kidnapper's hide out instead'. I don't know Naruto too well but it seems like some thing he would do.

And the most important person of all? I do believe Hinata would name this meeting that hasn't actually started yet, 'the please help me because if some one doesn't rescue me in two days then I'm going to die, and I really don't want to die meeting'. Wise words Hinata, wise words. It looks like every one's here so I'm going to start taking notes, and I do mean notes. Not the essays that the other girls have been writing.

**(Alright I'm switching to note form now.)**

-Sakura calls to start 'the meeting of all who are concerned blah blah blah...' and every one pays attention for a change

-Neji once again insists that Hinata is at home but she's sick

-No one listens to him

-Shikamaru makes an elaborate plan (just kidding he hasn't done that yet but Ino says he's thinking about it)

-Shikamaru grabs the pencil from me and I have to go get a new one from a near by store, even though as I point out, I'm broke

-No one cares

-So I leave to get the pencil

-When I return he's still writing

-Man that kid can write

-He finishes and reads it to us

-It's seems that Shikamaru wants us to follow the border between Konoha and The Village Hidden in the Rocks

-Then we'll sneak into the village somehow (there are still a few things that need to be worked out) and find Hinata

-Sounds WAAAAY to simple, not to mention that we could be up all night just looking for the place where she's being kept, _if_ it's _even_ in the Village Hidden in the Rocks

-I tell him this

-Shikamaru says he knows and that's why we are going to take his teacher and Kurenai-sensei with us

-Because they are jonin and with them we have a better chance of rescuing Hinata

-Ok...NO! (Every one shouts this)

-Shikamaru manages to convince us that this is the best way

-Still not sure how he did that

-We disband, the girls to find and persuade Kurenai-sensei to help us

-The guys to attempt to force their teacher to help us

-Alright guys good luck with that...

-I'm done now 'The meeting that is officially over now' is officially over.

-Tenten

**So yes short, but was it good? Ok Tomboy14 and waterkunoichi had a problem with slapping their inner-Shika's, so I now officially declare today, March 1st, Be Kind to Your Inner-Shika Day**.** Lol. Happy Be Kind to Your Inner-Shika Day!** **Review! Please! Now!**

**-Fumei**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: It's so obvious even a caveman could see it, I don't own Naruto. Or the Geico ad campaign. Yep that pretty much sums it up...**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Notes passed between Kakashi and Kurenai at a joint school meeting**

Dear Kakashi,

Well? Are you going a long with this plan? Or are you going to do the sensible thing and tell Hokage-sama?

-Kurenai

* * *

Dearest Kurenai, 

_You_ may do what ever you want but_ I_ my dear, am no snitch. I'm going.

-Kakashi

* * *

Dear Kakashi, 

I figured as much. I'll go pack, Hinata is my student after all.

-Kurenai

* * *

Dear Kurenai, 

Is that the only reason your going? Are you sure it isn't because you can't stand to be away from me?

-Kakashi

* * *

You know what Kakashi, 

Stuff it.

-Kurenai

* * *

Dear Kurenai, 

Testy, testy. Alright I'll pack as well.

-Kakashi

* * *

Dear Kakashi, 

What can we use as an excuse though?

-Kurenai

* * *

Dear Kurenai, 

Since when do such almighty ninja as we need excuses?

-You know who

* * *

Dear Idiot, 

I'm serious, when two jonin and seven genin go missing on the same day it's hardly inconspicuous. We need an excuse.

-Kurenai

* * *

Dear Scornful woman, 

Your sick and bed ridden, get Anko to cover for you (she won't tell any one right?), and I'm taking the youngsters on a field trip. That sounds good, right?

-Kakashi

* * *

Dear Moron, 

That will never work. Unless...I could get Anko to pretend to be the one taking care of me... Alright I'm leaving to talk to Anko (she skipped the meeting), she'll think of something that Hokage-sama will beleive, go inform the genin on what to say to their parents, we leave while the midnight guards are changing shifts.

-Kurenai

* * *

Dear Insulter, 

Fine, see you later.

-Kakash

P.S.-I find your salutations very insulting, but sooner or later you'll run out of things to call me.

* * *

Dear Illiterate, 

Insulter isn't a word. Now just...leave, just go.

-Kurenai

P.S. I won't run out of insults, you'll see.

* * *

**Note attached to Kurenai's door in Anko's hand writing**

**DO NOT ENTER!**

This house has been quarantined due to an out break of L.T.S.P. (Life Threatening Shinobi Plague). If you don't want to be contaminated then don't ask any questions and  
DON'T COME IN.

**And so ends the long awaited up date by moi. I thought it needed a little KakaxKure. Please reveiw, and yes the L.T.S.P. will be seen again.**

**-Fumei**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well . . . this chapter probably is my shortest chapter ever and I'M SORRY! I'll be really busy until Monday of next week so I can't update again until then...again sorry.**

**Chapter 13**

**Letters from Tsunade concerning the missing genin**

Dear Hyuuga-san,

I have good reason to believe that your nephew is just out on a training trip with his sensei and under any circumstances NOT searching for ANY missing persons. Related or unrelated to himself. I understand that it is a very stressful time for you but threatening to secede your clan from Konoha seems a bit harsh. I am sure Neji would not break any rules and again I have good reason to believe that what first I said is true, Neji is safe on a training mission.

Sincerely,

GoDaime

* * *

Dear Haruno-san, 

Yes I am sure there is a training field trip. I am glad that your daughter informed you of this. Parental permission was not required because the mission was mandatory. And of course your daughter won't be hurt, it's only a training mission after all. I'm sorry if her absence is of any inconvenience to you.

Sincerely,

GoDaime

* * *

Dear Yamanaka-san, 

I was unaware that you needed your daughter to work in your flower shop today. I am sure you are aware though that the duties of a kunoichi to her village come before the duties of a daughter to her family. I am sorry for any profit this turn of events may have caused you and am prepared to pay a sum for the trouble this has caused.

Sincerely,

GoDaime

* * *

Dear Nara-san, 

I am not sure if you are aware of this but your son is away on a training mission. Since it is Shikamaru you may think that he just decided to sleep where ever he took a nap earlier in the day, but he will not be returning home soon. In fact it may take anywhere from three to five days. Thank you for your understanding.

Sincerely,

GoDaime

* * *

**Letters from Shizune and Tsunade Earlier that Day**

Shizune,

What are you talking about? L.T.S.P.? I can assure you that Life Threatening Shinobi Plague is not a real disease. But if the citizens of Konoha are becoming as hysterical as you say they are I'll come check it out. Oh, and I need you to get me the re4cords of a training mission I authorized, Kakashi and Kurenai are leading it. I need to see when they'll be back.

-Tsunade

* * *

Dear Hokage-sama, 

Thank you for checking up on the mysterious disease. I agree that it's probably nothing but the towns folk deserve to be reassured. As for the records...well, there are none. It seems that the mission was never authorized.

-Shizune

* * *

Shizune, 

WHAT!? It has to have been authorized. There's no way they could have left with out being detected, nine people are hardly easy to miss. FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED!

-Tsunade

* * *

**See? Short but still, PLEASE REVIEW!! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Excuse? What great author needs an excuse not to update for a little while? Just kidding, I've just been kinda busy lately and then I was sick...but I'm better now and ready to update!**

**Chapter 14**

Tenten:

Essay? We just saved our friend from psycho kidnappers and we have to write an essay on it? No thank you Kurenai-sensei, I'd rather fail. However, since I've already skipped two essays and barely summarized a third I think it might be a good idea to at least try to write this one. By the way I'm counting this as my introductory paragraph.

Hinata was one of those students that was always at school on time. She never came in sick or late or left sick or early. I think it was the pressure from her dad. Either the pressure to always be at school, giving a good name to her clan was on her all the time or the pressure to succeed at home was so great that school was like a haven. I'm not sure which, but Hinata's grades were good enough that it didn't matter any way. So, she never missed a day of school, until last week.

One day Hinata just didn't show up. Of course we thought it was kinda weird, but no other Hyuga's seemed worried so we didn't really notice. When she didn't come to school the next day we were kind of worried, we all wrote to our pen pals asking if they knew anything, none of them did (or at least claimed they didn't). But we didn't really get worried until Naruto asked if we'd heard from Hinata. She loved writing to him, I swear that was the only time she really looked happy. After that we knew something had to be done.

Speaking of done I have to go train, so that's it for me (but I'll be back to see the essay finished). **Don't worry I'll take it over from here Tenten.**

**Ino:**

All of us decided that something was wrong. Hinata stopped coming to school and the Hyuga's guard suddenly doubled. They really aren't very good at covering up something suspicious, I'd never let a Hyuga be Hokage, no offense or any thing. So any way we (pen pal and all) decided to meet at Icharaku, the ramen stand, to discuss every thing.

One meeting turned into two and still not much had been accomplished. Neji still refused to admit that anything was wrong, Tenten refused to interact with Neji (unless it was to yell at him), Sasuke didn't talk much, Sakura talked too much, Naruto ate more than he contributed, Shikamaru didn't contribute, and I had to make sure Shikamaru didn't fall asleep. We had no leads and no experience with missing persons cases, until the note came that is.

We still had little to no experience but Neji brought with him a ransom note from Hinata's kidnappers. It was in her hand and contained in it was a secret code. I'm not sure how this happened but in a really strange twist of fate (how long have I been around Neji) Naruto found the message. It informed us of Hinata's location, more or less. In one more meeting we decided that our sensei's needed to be involved because as I have said before it was our first rescue mission.

They along with Shikamaru came up with a plan to get Hinata back. **I think my part in this essay is over now. _Yes, yes I do believe I will take over now. Thank you Ino._**

_**Sakura:**_

At two minutes to midnight, the exact time the evening guard is replaced with the midnight guard, the nine of us (seven genin, and two jonin) snuck out of the village. Under the cloak of night we hurriedly made our way toward the Village Hidden in the Rock, Hinata's relative containment.

We found little trouble on our way there but upon our arrival it was clear that this rescue mission would not be simple. Even in the dead of night the Village crawled with prowling shin obi, obviously waiting for a team of Leaf nin to rescue Hinata. Neji according to our plan activated his Byakugan while you, Kurenai-sensei cloaked us in a genjutsu. Soon enough Hinata was located in the basement of an shack near the center of the Village. Of course it had to be in the center, just that much harder to get to (and that much easier to protect).

Still hidden by the genjutsu Kurenai-sensei had created Kurenai-sensei, Kakashi, Ino, and Sasuke moved in to rescue Hinata. I created another illusion to hide the remaining ninja (being I, Sakura, Naruto, Shikamaru, Tenten, and Neji) and Neji watched with his Byakugan ready to inform us if we were needed in the fight that would soon break out. As chances had it we were needed and sooner rather than later. The five of us dashed through the Village and though I was aware of our cloak evaporating I can not say precisely when.

Entering the, the pit, that Hinata had been kept in I, as well as the other were shocked. I can not even describe it… _I can though it hurts a little to remember. I'll do the best I can though._

_Hinata:_

When I was first kidnapped I was drugged and can't remember very well the place I was held in. soon though one of my captors thought to drain my chakra and drugged (and scared) as I was I found it very difficult to refuse. While I was still weak I was moved to a new place this one seemed worse than the last, but not fully remembering the last I can not say for sure that it was.

The new place was dark and damp, mold had begun to grow on the walls and I developed a cough. I am almost sure that I shared my new enclosure with other animals (I dare not guess what kinds) and lost sleep the first night thinking about that. Other causes of my loss of sleep might be due to the facts that I had only one small towel to sleep on and one meal a day. I fearfully reminded my kidnappers that if they wanted me alive I would need to be fed more and was granted a chunk of bread in the mornings to go along with the cheese and glass of water I was given each night. Soon my cough worsened so much that I had to be moved to a new space.

My rations and bedding were the same in this place as they were in the last but at least this place was dryer if not lighter. I was more cramped in the newest place as well only being able to stand hunched over and lay with my knee's bent. Though I didn't have much of a chance to get used to this because on my second day in the new place I was rescued by my friends and their sensei's (as well as mine).

_I'm afraid I can't describe the battle very well I was sleep and food deprived, please forgive me. _Hey, Hinata it's no problem, it wasn't even your fault. Here, I'll sum up the battle in three sentences

Tenten:

While every one else (including me) battled with the Rock shinobi, Sakura crawled into that hole Hinata was being kept it. After Sakura released her to Naruto, we all fled to the forest and arrived home just as the guards were changing position. Unfortunately they noticed us and we were all brought to Tsunade who sent us into a sort of exile where we're not supposed to talk to her or be in her sight or some thing.

There we're all done. **We'd better get an 'A'. _Of course we'll get an 'A' I wrote part of this didn't I?_**_Well I'm just glad that it's all over._

* * *

_ **Dear Tsunade,**_

_**I know that we're all in exile and I'm doing a great dishonor to my family by writing to you but I swear it's urgent. I checked with Naruto and he agrees with me.**_

_**Sasuke is missing.**_

* * *

**HAHAHAHA! I bet you all thought it would be over once Hinata was saved but now we're on to a whole new arc! And by the way, yes that last note was left by Sakura. Now you all need to review because last chapter I got two reviews and really, that's just pathetic. The fic's not that bad is it?**

**-Fumei**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well the time between my updates is stretching longer and longer…ah well I'll just have to write longer chapters. Special thanks to The Reading Maid, who reviewed all (or most) of the chapters in this fic after they'd been up for a while. And of course thank you to all my readers and reviewers out there, you're all the best!**

**Chapter 15**

It is I, Haruno Sakura taking notes yet again. For, now that Sasuke has been classified missing our small group has decided that we should hold a meeting to decide what to do. It seems strange that we need to decide to meet, to decide on a plan of action, or lack there of. Deciding to decide…yes strange indeed, but who am I to question when the majority has ruled in favor of this meeting?

I suppose an introduction is in order, or at the very least a summarization or Sasuke's disappearance. It seemed at first that he either deserted the Village or was kidnapped himself. Of course since Hinata was very recently kidnapped the latter was quickly ruled out. I can not actually see Sasuke being captured anyway, after seeing him fight when we were rescuing Hinata and I must say that well…I do not envy any of his opponents.

It was decided that Sasuke must have left the Leaf willingly then. There was no proof of this however and no reason for him to leave either so the case was dropped and Sasuke was considered a missing nin. Of course those who knew him were of the opinion that he would not have left with out a reason and continued to investigate.

That was why Kakashi-sama just happened to over hear, in a conversation between the Hokage and an ANBU member, that Sasuke had been seen fleeing through the forest with four other ninja. The four were foreign to Konoha, wearing no forehead protectors but all dressed in similar outfits. Their 'uniform' (I use quotation marks because it seems to me that they were simply wearing the same outfits and not really a uniform) was identified by Tsunade-sama, she believes them to be subordinates of Orochimaru, one of the legendary Sanin.

That would explain why Sasuke left though… I've always suspected that he was too power crazed for his own good. Though his past is hazy to me I know that there was a tragedy and he is currently an orphan. I fear he was right in one of his letters and that my life is too sheltered for me to truly understand him. Naruto might have a better time of it but then those two are too busy competing with each other to actually have a real conversation.

It actually was Naruto, along with myself of course, who pushed this meeting in the first place. I, because being his pen pal I have on some level become Sasuke's friend. He may be cocky and his out look on life (that being one of hatred) may be annoying (to say the least), but I do care for him and what ever he thinks this Orochimaru will do for him I am sure it can't end well.

Naruto I believe is the closest thing that Sasuke has to a best friend, Sasuke may be the closest thing that Naruto has to a best friend as well. Naruto may not be the brightest person living but his instinct's are good (almost animal like in fact) and I trust him when he says that Orochimaru is trouble. Though Sasuke wouldn't admit it unless he was forced to on pain of death (and even then depending on how painful the death would be) we _are_ his friends and we _will_ help him.

With that said and all participants now gathered I believe it is time to start the meeting.

**(As usual I will now switch to present tense.)**

Before anyone says anything Neji stands up and addresses everyone in our small crowd, "I think that we should go somewhere that is better protected."

"It's just like you to be suspicious of every one around you," Tenten scoffs, "Lighten up Neji, we're fine here."

Though she still disagrees with him the two seem to have put their quarrels behind them and moved on. I think this is a wise choice seeing as they'll more than likely be working together soon.

"Actually I think that Neji's right. We should move." Ino says with an apologetic smile to Tenten.

Soon we are split with Naruto, Tenten, and Hinata proclaiming our safety; and Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, and I playing it cautiously. Of course majority again has ruled and so as I write this we are walking towards Sasuke's house. We plan to hold our meetings on the grounds of his property, if we were to be spotted going inside it could be considered trespassing. As we are just on the property though, it seems to others that we are mourning his loss.

Now that every one is seated the meeting has been resumed.

"…so I say that we leave tomorrow and find this Orochimaru guy, kick his ass and bring Sasuke back." Naruto is saying.

"No way we know nothing about him, hell we don't even know how Sasuke knows this guy!" Ino interjects, throwing her hands in the air.

Our group is taken in a silence, every one no doubt thinking about Ino's observation. Now that she has brought it up, how did Sasuke meet Orochimaru? I have to wonder about this and ask if anyone has any idea's.

"Maybe he was an old family friend." Tenten suggests shrugging her shoulder to indicate that it's just a guess.

"He obviously left willingly, they have to have known each other." Neji adds.

"Not necessarily. Maybe Orochimaru's minions offered him the power he wanted. We all know Sasuke's power hungry, it probably wouldn't take much to convince him to leave."

At this comment Naruto is up and shouting at Shikamaru. He insists that Sasuke is more loyal than that but I can't help but wonder…Was Sasuke's past traumatic enough to make him desert the Village? Or is there someone out there that is driving him to do this?

I don't believe we will find the answers to this question with out the help of our sensei's. As much as hate to involve them again I think it is necessary. I say this and the other agree. It seems that this meeting is over until Kakashi-sama and Kurenai-sensei have been recruited.

_**Sakura**_

* * *

  
**REVIEW!!!! You know you want to, lol. Until my next update,**

**-Fumei**


	16. Chapter 16

**WOW!!! Seventy-one reviews! You are all amazing, thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Tenten's Training Log Entries:**

Saw Neji today, hit fourteen targets. Could (just barely) tell he was impressed. I must be getting good.

* * *

Saw Neji again, he may be stalking me, not quite sure. Hard to tell with him. Possible that he just likes to train.

* * *

Worked hard today, was thinking about Sasuke and lost temper. Thankfully only two targets were destroyed and Neji was not there. I did however get kicked out of the field, which is why I'm sitting here in study hall writing this with a creepy sub (who isn't Anko...strange) glaring at me, instead of outside training.

Can I get something off my chest here? Or mind? I know you're a training log because it says that's what you are on the cover but would you mind if I used you as a diary? Does it matter if you do or don't mind, after all you're just an inanimate object.

So about my problem, well it's not actually a problem. It's an observation not a problem, I'm good at those. Observations I mean. I'm not shy but I'm not out going either. I kind of just fade into the background, unless I'm on the training field, then I stand out. My point is though that I don't shine on missions, my grades, popularity, or looks. I'm…er...average.

Sasuke though is perfect. Every thing I suck at he excels in, everything I'm good at he excels in as well. He's not even a people person, yet everyone crowds around him. Not to mention the fact that he's got a blood line trait, so that just makes him even more special. Oh and he comes complete with the tragic past, so every one has to love him- ice cold attitude or not.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not jealous of Sasuke, okay I am, but everyone's jealous of Sasuke. I'm not any more jealous of him than the next person is what I mean. It's just really annoying when someone so perfect, and who already gets all the attention he needs goes and does something like what he did. Does he really think that he needs all of the extra attention?

Sakura is reading over my shoulder and she insists that Sasuke didn't run away to get more attention, and that he would have to be stupid to do that. I told her that Sasuke _is_ stupid, so I rest my case.

You're a simple honest training log, right? What do you think?

Oh god, when you start talking to inanimate objects you know it's time to stop writing. If I use this as a diary of sorts again you'll know. If I don't then…I guess you'll still know won't you? There I go talking to something that isn't living again…

-Tenten

* * *

**Sakura's Diary:**

Dear Diary,

Tenten is being a complete and total simpleton. She is insisting that Sasuke is an attention grabbing, spotlight hogging, good for nothing, coward. She doesn't understand how to write in a diary though (isn't the point to express your feelings to the diary as if it was a real person?), so I don't know if she can be trusted.

Back to Sasuke's betrayal though. It is my solemn opinion that Sasuke left the Leaf to gain power. While I do not agree with his choice I do understand it. He obviously feels that he needs to take revenge on someone or something.

Still not being privy to the whole truth of his past, I can not say on whom he wishes ill will. I can however infer that there _is_ someone and that is why he left.

Tenten who just peeked over my shoulder is snorting but I can find no reason why. My theory is perfectly good and much more reasonable than hers. She must be jealous of Sasuke even though she insists that she is not.

There, that shut her up. She's pouting and playing with a kunai, will that girl never learn? After what happened last time you'd think she wouldn't play with weapons, but alas. That's Tenten for you, always right on the edges of misbehaving but never quite getting there, on purpose anyway.

Ino on the other hand starts trouble for the sake of starting trouble. I will never understand why she loves gossip and rumors so much but she does. If I told her that Sasuke actually left the village because he had heard that his family was still alive but living in the desert, she would not only believe me but tell the whole village about it as well.

It's not to say that I don't like Ino, it's just that we're so very different. In terms of what we would rather spend our time doing. We are actually both rather obstinate and confident. So one could say we have similar personalities but very different interests.

Actually speaking of Ino, where is she?

Usually she would be in the room reading or writing. She wouldn't be at the training field, Ino never trains there during school. Or any other time for that matter. I don't know where she trains, though she must because Ino is one of the top kunoichi in our class. Come to think of it I don't see Hinata either. They can't have gone missing can they? Not in school surely, it's highly monitored.

One mystery is more than enough, thank you. I don't need to be searching for Ino and Hinata as well.

-Sakura

* * *

Dear Sakura and Tenten,

You probably already knew we were gone before you found this rolled up in Sakura's hand-to-hand combat scroll. In case you didn't then I guess you do now. Hinata and I skipped school to find Kurenai-sensei (alright I skipped school and forced Hinata to come because of the Byakugan), to tell her about finding Sasuke. The thing is that we can't find her.

We have checked every public place that we could think of and haven't seen her anywhere. So now we're getting a bit suspicious. We did find Anko however and she was acting really shifty. She didn't call us maggots once and when we asked about Kurenai-sensei she looked really guilty and mumbled something about Kurenai-sensei's house. So we're off to her house to see what we can find. Hinata thought that you two would like to be filled in on the situation so we went back to school first to give you this. It might have been easier to just tell you two in person but this letter was faster in the long run. Meet us in the park by the largest Sakura tree after school and we'll let you know what we found.

From,

Ino and Hinata

* * *

**Wow, sixteen chapters already. It seems like I started this yesterday…lol. PLEASE REVIEW! They let me know that people really are enjoying the story.**

**-Fumei**


End file.
